


i dont have a nice title

by SylvieTheCatgender



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fantasy AU, firestar is a king sorry not sorry, mage mothwing, princess leafpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieTheCatgender/pseuds/SylvieTheCatgender
Summary: a princess was wandering in the woods because she wanted to get a breath of fresh air, she meets someone she doesnt expect
Relationships: Leafpool/Mothwing (Warriors)





	i dont have a nice title

there was a royal family made up of king firestar and queen sandstorm in the thunderclan terrioties, princesses squrrielkit and leafkit were no exception, whenever the family went on a walk the other clan cats would admire the charm of the little ones, now many moons had past and now the princesses were fully grown up as squrrielflight and leafpool, there was a time where they were going to bring another royal family's son from the windlclan territories called crowfeather in so they can get an arrenged affair, leafpool didnt like that idea but hey what could she do  
one day, she decided to take a small walk around the forest when the sun was rising but everyone was still asleep so she wouldnt have alot of cats following her and such  
everything was normal, untill she bumped into another cat "oh dear im sorry princess i didnt mean to!" "no no its ok!" leafpool, looking up at the cat, she had a beautiful yellow tabby coat, with her chest fur looking like a moth, she seemed to have a backpack with some potions in it "i see, may i ask what your doing so early" mothwing said grabbing her dark purple hat, charming the princess "im just out for fresh air, what about you?" "oh im just out to find more herbs for my potions thats it! i hope thats not much trouble!" "no no its fine miss!" she said with her crown looking like its about to fall off "besides i understand a mage here this early! the herbs have raindroplets on them so that seems like the best time to do it!" she said, fixing her crown "alright miss!" the yellow tabby started to wonder off "hey! i havent gotten your name "its mothwing" said the cat, wondering off with herbs in her mouth, leafpool admits it was quite a charm to meet her


End file.
